


Oh, Death

by whichstiel



Series: Season 13 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grief, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: A mourning poem.





	Oh, Death

Eyelids drop low like sandpaper curtains.  
Fiery liquor sinks into swollen bone.  
In that trembling darkness the reel begins  
displaying all for which I must atone.

Sorrow is a needle deep in a vein -  
licks lifeblood from my heart, never sated.  
In air surrounding seeps a blooming stain.  
I’ll bleed dry before my grief’s abated.

Work’s a bandage with a painted on grin -  
as my soul transmutes into unmoored mist.  
I’ll take up this sword with no light within,  
a stain on my eyes and red on my fist.

Dim shades whisper; I strain to understand.  
The road stretches long and gray o’er the land.


End file.
